Merry Christmas
by TristaSetsuna
Summary: Yay! A Ron/Hermione Christmas story...I hope you like...some kisses and smiles in here...ron and hermione are so sweet, aren't they?


****Disclamer:  
BRITNEY SPEARS: My only Wish (This Year) is the *song* and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling****   
  
  
*Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me*  
  
Hermione Granger sighed and trudged along the snow filled path. All she needed to do was get to Hagrid's door....thats where she was meeting Harry and Ron.  
  
Looking around, she grimaced. Everyone seemed to have found someone to walk with, hold hands with, everyone but her....and Ron, actually.  
  
Harry had found romance in the American exchange student, Ginny had been going steady with Justin Finch-Fletchly for 6 months now......  
  
Hermione was startled to hear the thomping of boots behind her. She turned around and grinned.  
  
"Ron, what're you doing here? I thought you had gone with Harry!"  
  
He grinned sheepishly and held up a half eaten doughnut.  
  
"I stopped in the kitchens....I was a bit hungry."  
  
"We just ate dinner an hour ago!!" she exclaimed indignatly.  
  
*I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful   
Santa can you hear me? *  
  
"Well, a growing boy needs food."  
  
"Growing? Dear God, I'd hoped you'd stop by now. You're 17 and 6 foot four!"  
  
"Yes...while some could say you're never grown since you were fourteen." Ron teased.   
  
"I'm not denying it." He grinned at her, and Hermione tried to ignore the feeling of warmth she got from it.  
  
~~Please! You can't think this about one of you're best friends. Anyway, he's also Ginny's BROTHER! It would be totally awkward if she dated him...WAIT!! What am I talking about? I can't date him...I...he..He'd never like me! Oh,~~ she thought, looking up at him.  
  
~~ Please, some type of Christmas magic, let him like me! I don't care about anyone else! I only want him!~~  
  
  
They knocked on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Hagrid? Hello?" Hermione asked through the window.   
  
"Why aren't they here?" Ron asked. "Harry told us '7:00 PM, don't be late.'" He looked at her. "Didn't he?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait. Hagrid might be busy with a student in the castle or something."  
  
"Right. Stupid prat making us wait out in the cold. Want to take a walk?"  
  
Trying to keep the hope out of her eyes, Hermione smiled back.  
  
  
*I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year*  
  
"I can't believe this is our last year here. And you Head Girl. Why that surprises me, I'll never know." Ron said, looking down at her. Her eyes were a soft brown, sparkling at him.  
  
"Yeah...we've had some good times here, haven't we?" She asked.  
  
"Of course...and some really bad ones. Voldemort...I'm so glad he's finally gone."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Hagrid and Harry never did show up that night. But it was ok because Hermione was content to wander around with Ron. And secretly she was glad that she had tripped over something on the ground and Ron had caught her around the waist.  
  
^^^Flashback^^^  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied a little breathlessly.  
  
"You're welcome Mione. Are you alright?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." her eyes traveled to where his hands were on her waist and she blushed. Ron slowly let her go and they walked back to the castle.  
  
^^^End of Flashback^^^  
  
  
*Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town  
Santa can you hear me I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe*  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep on Christmas Eve. All she could think about was how horrible her potions essay had turned out because Ron had kept on smiling at her from the table next to hers.   
  
Deciding all she wanted was to curl up on the common room couch in front of the fire, since that seemed to be the only fire in her life, she was surprised to find someone else had beat her to it.  
  
Ron Weasley. Asleep. On her couch.   
  
What was she going to do?  
  
"Ron?" she prodded him with her finger. He didn't stir.  
"Ron?"  
  
"Let me sleep honey." he mumbled. What??  
  
"What?' Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"I said, let me sleep Hermione."  
  
"Oh..." Suddenly Ron seemed to wake up.  
  
"Mione? What're you doing here? Isn't it like 3 in the morning?"   
  
*I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful   
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year*  
  
"Yeah...I couldn't sleep and decided to come down here." She shivered. Ron noticed.  
  
"Here..." he moved over on the couch. Tentively she sat down. The spot was warm from where he had slept. She giggled when she saw his hair.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You're hair." She giggled some more as he hastily tried to fix it.   
  
"Stop! It looks cute." Whoops...she hadn't been supposed to say that. His hand stopped in mid-air.  
"I mean, you look...." There was no way she could fix that mistake. And maybe she didn't want to.   
  
He gave her a probing look.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"Ummm...." She sputtered around, trying to think of an answer she could give him.  
  
  
*I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me a love, I can call all mine  
'Cause I have been so good this year  
Happy alone, under the mistletoe  
He's all I want and I'll be thankful Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year (Oh Santa, can you hear me?)*   
  
Suddenly he smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Mione," he leaned in closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Look up."  
  
She did and blushed. Oh no, mistletoe. She looked back down and opened her mouth to say something, anything.  
  
But found that before she could a pair of warm lips were on hers. Instinctively, she wrapped her hands around his neck. The kiss was sweet and comfortable, and at the same time, nerve-wracking and passionate.  
  
The kiss broke and she looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Ron?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mione." And with that he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
*He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year   
Santa that's my only wish this year*   
  
There would be some definite walks in the snow tomorrow.  
  
Smiling at him, Hermione snuggled into his shoulder, took the blanket that was on the floor and wrapped it around both of them.  
  
"Merry Christmas too, Ron."  
  
  
*********Was that ok?? Did you like it?********** 


End file.
